A Break from Fame
by Zaseeo
Summary: Everything is going great for the amazing band Kyuubi, that is until their manager decides to put them all back in school. So Naruto and his friends return to their home town to find that everyone has changed well maybe not everyone. AU Yaoi Lemons
1. We're Going Where?

******Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to the original creator of Naruto**

* * *

A Break From Fame

Chapter 1

Naruto had just gotten off stage and went back to his tour bus as he got inside his guardian/ Manager walked up to him. "Nice work Naruto, all of your beautiful female fans are just waiting to see you." Jiraiya said. "You perv all of the girls are under-age and probably not looking for an old man to hit on them." Naruto said his voice horse from singing. Naruto and his band Kyuubi had become a hit sensation when they performed at a club in his home town of Konoha a record producer happened to be looking for new talent and he found it. The band consisted of Naruto's close friends Naruto of course was the lead singer, an energetic boy by the name of Kiba Inuzuka was the guitarist, the oldest of the band mates was Neji Hyuga who played bass guitar, and the last band mate was a lazy boy by the name of Shikamaru Nara who played drums.

"Naruto I should probably tell you something….." Jiraiya said suddenly with a serous tone.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I had parents call me yesterday."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Let me put this clearly your band mate's parents called me."

"Okay, they call all the time what's the big deal?"

"They want you guys to come back to Konoha."

Naruto completely froze at this statement, "why?" was all he could think to say.

"Well we have been on tour for a while and after our next stop we're heading back to Konoha."

"But that's not fair Neji is 18 he shouldn't have to listen to anyone and…" Jiraiya cut Naruto off at that time.

"I've home schooled all of you guys since we first went away from Konoha and Neji is still in the 12th grade by regular standards plus you guys are in 11th grade and I need a break from it all, so when we get back you'll be going to Konoha High again."

Naruto's vision started to fade and his knees started to get weak. Jiraiya took note of this,"Naruto did you take your medication? Naruto… Naruto! " Jiraiya knew it was to late now. Naruto straightened up "why do you insist in calling me that." Naruto said in a voice much different that his own. "Hello Kyuubi." Jiraiya said glaring at the boy in front of him. Naruto had never been able to get over his father's death and subconsciously built an alternate personality Kyuubi to cope with the pain. "Nice to see you again, Jiraiya." Was all he said before Kiba hit him on the head with a skateboard knocking him out.

"Sorry Naruto…"He flip out again?" Kiba asked

"Yeah." Jiraiya responded.

"Good I would've felt bad if I would have hit him for no reason."

"What's going on, I heard a thud." Neji said as he walked in to the already crowded area

"Naruto kind of freaked out again." Kiba explained.

"I told him to take his meds before he went on stage." At that moment Shikamaru walked in "so this is where everybody is." He said his eyes going over everyone then stopping on the unconscious blond. "He freak out again." He said poking Naruto with his foot. "Ya." Kiba and Neji said simultaneously.

"Well now that you're all here I have big news." Jiraiya said smiling

"What is it?" Kiba asked

"We're going back to Konoha" Jiraiya said smiling

"WHAT!" all three exclaimed.


	2. The Last Concert

**Alright another chapter and it's longer than the last, Don't forget to review and tell me what you think I do read them and I love hearing from you.**

* * *

A Break from Fame

Chapter 2

"We're going back to Konoha." Jiraiya repeated

"What about our tour!" Kiba said

"What about our concert!" Neji said

"What about Naruto." Shikamaru said in a bored voice once again poking the unconscious blonde with his foot.

At that moment everyone remembered the knocked out boy lying on the floor. "Help me carry him to his bed Kiba." Jiraiya said grabbing Naruto's feet. "Alright." Kiba said grabbing Naruto's arms. Shikamaru and Neji stepped out of the way the best they could in the crowed area.

When Jiraiya and Kiba got to the small room with the bed compartments they went to put Naruto on his, but in their way was Akamaru Kiba's pet dog sprawled out on the bed. "Akamaru down." Kiba said the dog obediently jumped off the bed and went to lay on the one across from Naruto's. "I hate that damn dog." Jiraiya said making Akamaru growl at the statement. "Careful I can't control him when I'm asleep." Kiba said smirking.

They set Naruto down on the bed and started to walk back to the others. "You think he'll be okay." Kiba asked. "He always is." Jiraiya said simply

When they made their way back Jiraiya motioned them to the dinning room/ kitchen area so there would be more space. "So I'm guessing you guy's aren't happy about the sudden return home right." Jiraiya said. "We have a concert tomorrow, are we just going to cancel?" Neji asked. "No that's the last concert on the map and you guys have nothing scheduled afterward so it fits in, I'm not going to be responsible for angry fans that bought their tickets in advance." He said getting up and walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of sake. "Why are we going back there anyways?" Kiba said annoyed. When Kiba left Konoha he left on bad terms with his mom, she didn't want Kiba to leave but he told her that he was going no matter what she said and stormed out of the house. His dad was in the army or so his mom had told him, and he hadn't seen him since he was four years old.

"Your mom called, Shikamaru's parents called, and Neji's Uncle called, they said they wanted you guys home." Jiraiya said pouring himself a drink. "I would like to see my folks again, it's been like a year and a half since we've seen them." Shikamaru said with a bored tone looking up at the ceiling. "Well as long as we're not disappointing the fans." Neji stated.

"You guy's can do what you want I'm not going back!" Kiba yelled.

"And where would you go?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know I'll crash at a fans house or something."

"No you won't."

"Watch me."

"Trust me you won't." Jiraiya said looking the teen in the eyes.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Kiba asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Simple… these two." Jiraiya said pointing at the two people sitting on ether side of him.

"It is true, I won't let you run away." Neji stated simply.

"What a drag." Was all Shikamaru said.

Kiba knew that he could take Shikamaru but he didn't stand a chance in a fight with Neji. "Fine… I'll go." He sighed "I'm going to bed wake me when we get in the next town." Kiba said as he walked to the back of the bus. He went to the bed across from Naruto. "Up boy." The dog moved so Kiba could climb in the bed. "I really hope they can forgive me." Kiba said to himself before drifting off into sleep. Shikamaru and Neji stayed up for another 2 hours before they went to sleep. Jiraiya stayed up and got drunk till the bus reached their destination. As best as the drunken man could he walked or stumbled to the back of the bus. "Hey… hey we're in that one place you wanted" he slurred to Kiba while he shook him.

Kiba unpleasantly woke up to Jiraiya's breath which reeked of alcohol. "Alright you drunk." He said pushing the man away from him then rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Kiba got up went pee, then headed to the kitchen to make coffee, he got the coffee from the cupboard and put water and the coffee grounds in the coffee pot and started it.

"You're up early." Said Jim the bus driver

"Hmm… what time is it." Kiba answered with a yawn

"6:34." Jim answered

"That man Stayed up drinking till now" Kiba said as he when to the fridge to get milk.

"No he ran out of alcohol a few hours ago." Jim said laughing

"Ahh…" Kiba said getting cereal and a bowl then pouring him some breakfast.

The coffee was done when Kiba finished eating. He when over to the sink washed his bowl and spoon then got a coffee mug and poured himself some coffee. "You mind topping me off." Jim said holding out his cup for Kiba. "Sure thing" Kiba said grabbing the cup and pouring some coffee in it. "Do you want anything in it?" Kiba asked. "Just put a little sugar in it" Jim replied. Kiba did as he said and handed the cup back to him. "Thanks kid." Jim said.

Jim was a man that the record company that had signed the band on had hired to drive the bus. He was a man of maybe thirty-five or so years old. He had short cropped brown hair that had a slight mix of gray in it. Jim was about five foot nine or so and had a slender build, Jim had been very reliable in the five month tour, he knew everything about the tour bus and fixed any problem that had occurred with the bus.

Kiba spent the next few hours watching TV when Naruto walked in. "Hey Naruto." Kiba said. "Hey." The blonde replied while rubbing his head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but it feels like a got hit on the head with a pipe."

Kiba looked away and started to feel guilty about hitting Naruto. "Well that sucks." He said taking a drink looking away from Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said getting the things he needed to make himself a bowl of cereal.

"So... Tonight's the last show till we go back to Konoha."

"He's letting us play the last show, awesome."

"Jiraiya said he didn't want to deal with angry fans about us not playing tonight."

"I really don't want to go back, there's nothing there for me."

"Oh yeah… Jiraiya's your guardian isn't he."

"Yeah." Naruto said looking down.

"I'm sorry if I upset you or something." Kiba said at seeing his friend's mood change

"No... its nothing you said." He smiled.

"Alright, but if you ever need to talk I'm here for you."

"Thanks Kiba." He smiled bigger now.

As the day progressed everyone woke up before noon except Jiraiya who didn't wake up until 30 minutes until the show had to start with the worse hang-over he ever had. Lucky Jim knew what needed to be done before a show had to start.

The band had already gotten into their "show clothes" as they called them Naruto had a bright orange shirt with the bands name on it that had the sleeves torn off with black jeans that had chains hanging off them with stitches and rips all over them, Kiba wore a hoodie with short sleeves and blue jean shorts which he spray painted random streaks of red and black all over it, Shikamaru wore a black fish net shirt with shorts, and Neji wore a plain white t-shirt with tight fitting jeans that had rips at the knees.

"Jiraiya hurry up we have to be on stage in 15 minutes!" Naruto yelled

"Alright... I'm coming, just stop yelling." Jiraiya said holding his head as he walked toward the blonde.

"Alright I'll stop yelling." He yelled then laughed as Jiraiya punched him in the arm.

The band took their places on stage Naruto picked up his guitar and talked into the mic.

"You guys ready for us to play some music." He said to the audience.

Cheers rolled through the crowd.

"I can't hear you, I said are you ready for us to play some music!" he yelled

The cheers were even louder than before.

"Alright!" he yelled then pointed at Shikamaru to count them off.

The band played a large variety of their songs.

When the song that the boys were playing ended Naruto announced "We got one last song to play"

Boos came from the crowd.

"Hey, have we not played a good show so far! This last song is about myself and what I have to deal with at times." He said pointing at Shikamaru to count off again.

The music started and Naruto sang.

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal**

**I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**

**This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become**

The song ended and the crowd went crazy the band walked off stage and Shikamaru threw his drum sticks into crowd and he watched as a blonde girl with four pig tails catch them. She winked at him, he walked to the edge of the stage and pulled her up and took her back stage, a risky move, but she seemed nice enough.

"This is so cool, **the** Shikamaru just pulled me back stage" She said following the teen.

"Well I figured you would like those autographed." He said pointing at the drum sticks

"No way" she said a large smile starting to spread on her face.

Naruto was busy signing autographs to fans that had back stage passes. A girl with jet black hair came up to him and held out a picture of himself for him to sign. Naruto smiled at her and signed. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was no longer Naruto… He was Kyuubi.

"Say would you like to meet the rest of the band" he said with a wicked smile

"M-M-Me" the girl stammered and pointed to herself

"Of course."

"I would love to!" she squealed

Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd then told security he was done there.

As they walked toward the bands changing room he stopped and pushed the girl against a wall. "So what's your name?" he asked his face inches away from hers. "J-J-Jane" she answered while blushing.

"Well Jane you're really cute." Putting his lips very close to hers causing her to blush and even brighter color.

"I-I-I… well." She was cut off by the rock stars lips touching hers, she kissed him back. He bit and licked at her lips and she complied letting his tongue enter her mouth as he slid a hand up her shirt.

"Hey." Neji said hitting Kiba's shoulder to get his attention

"What?" Kiba answered with a little attitude.

"Is it me, or is that very un-Naruto like." he said pointing to the blonde and a girl making out fiercely.

"Yeah, Naruto wouldn't do that, but that is very Kyuubi like." Kiba said walking over to the scene, Neji followed him.

The two grabbed one of the blondes arms each and pulled him toward the changing room.

"I LOVE YOU!" the girl yelled as the blonde's band mates dragged him away.

"Let me go!" the blonde commanded.

"Not a chance Kyuubi." Kiba said

"Awww you noticed…"He said with a sneer, trying to pull away from the two.

"Stop resisting" Neji said

"But she didn't say stop" He smiled, still fighting

"We won't have you ruin Naruto's rep. " Kiba said angrily

"You want me to knock him out?" Neji asked Kiba

"Go for it."

Neji then squeezed Naruto's neck and out he when.

"How did you do that?" Kiba asked looking amazed

"Just a pressure point" Neji said like it was something everyone knew how to do, still dragging the blonde back to the bus.

Else where Shikamaru was signing his drum sticks. "So what did you think of the show?" he asked the girl

"It was amazing, I love you guys" she said still in disbelief that Shikamaru was talking to her.

"Who am I signing this to?"

"Temari, T-e-m-a-r-i." she said as she watched him write on the wood

"Here you go." Handing her the sticks

"Thank you so much." She said kissing him on the lips then walking away with a smile on her face.

Shikamaru just blushed and stared as the beauty walked away. After what seemed to be a while he came back to reality and walked to the bus. When he got there he saw Naruto passed out on the couch. Shikamaru just ignored this as Naruto being unconscious was not something uncommon, and walked to his bed.

After everything was packed back on to the bus, it headed to it's next destination Konoha.

* * *

**And you have reached the end now DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW and chapter 3 will grace you with it's presents. ^_^**

**song: Animal I Have Become - Three days grace**


	3. Kissing Men?

A Break From Fame

Chapter 3

After a few hours Naruto woke up extremely confused. He looked at the clock it read 12:26 there was light coming from the Kitchen area, so Naruto decided to see who it was. _'That old man better not be watching porn again…' _he thought as he walked in the room. To his surprise it was Neji playing a video game.

"I thought video games were for little kids and immature idiots." Naruto said

Startled by the blonde's words he quickly hid the controller. "Oh… you're awake." Neji said looking around the room.

"Yeah, what happened I remember signing autographs then waking up in there." Pointing toward the room he just left.

"You didn't take your meds again."

"I knew I forgot something."

"Then you made out with and felt up a fan."

"I DID WHAT!" Naruto yelled

"Shhhhhh…" Neji said putting a finger to his lips.

"Sorry, I did what?" Naruto said again half whispering

"You felt up a fan and made out with her."

"Oh… at least it was a girl this time." Not meaning to say that out loud.

"What?" Neji asked

"Ummm… nothing." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

"No, what did you just say?" Neji said going over to Naruto.

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise." Neji said rolling his eyes.

"Well one time Kyuubi took over, but my meds hadn't kicked in yet so when I came to I was frenching a guy." Naruto explained as he blushed a brighter color.

"That had to be odd." Neji said sitting down again.

"You're not freaked out or anything?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Shikamaru is gay. I don't ever see him with any girls. So if you had any interest in men, I would be fine with it."

"Oh… well what game are you playing?" trying to change the subject.

"Soulcaliber 4."

"Really, so you like fighting games?"

"Kind of, my cousin would ask me to play Tekken and games like this with her all the time so I guess I gained a taste for them."

"Ahh…, you mind if I play with you?"

"Go a head."

Naruto grabbed the custom made orange Xbox 360 controller with his name on it. While Neji put the game on versus. "So who are you going to use?" Naruto asked.

"Amy." Neji answered.

"Amy? Really, you're so going to lose." Naruto said as he chose Maxi.

Through five rounds of Neji beating Naruto with the same character and Naruto choosing multiple ones they finally decided to go to bed.

"Neji, how do you feel about going back?" Naruto said in a down trodden voice as they walked to their beds.

"I don't like my uncle that much, but he is family." Neji said

"Well, what about me? I have no family to go back to; I don't have any friends there ether."

"Well I'm your friend and I'm going to be there so are Kiba and Shikamaru. Plus you are famous now so you should have some fan base in Konoha." He said as he smiled.

"Thanks I needed that." Naruto smiled back. The boys went to their beds and went to sleep, Naruto didn't sleep well, because of nightmares invading his mind.

"Nobody likes you." Said a voice

"Who's there?" Naruto said

"Me." And out of the darkness a figure emerged.

"Who are you?" Naruto said watching the figure.

When it got close enough for Naruto to see he was in shock he was looking as himself, yet it wasn't him at all this person had red eyes with a wild look in them. He smiled at Naruto, show fangs longer than a normal persons and he had a dark red aura around him.

"I think you know who I am, you named your band after me." He answered

"Kyuubi." Naruto said looking down.

"That's right. You should just let me take full control of you. I'm sure more people would like me better than they like you." He laughed.

"That's not true Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru, they are my friends and from what I hear they hate you."

"Oh three teenagers that I don't care for in the first place, like I need them as friends, you're famous if I took over I could get a new band together and we would be better than you guys ever were."

"There is no one better than my friends." Naruto said clenching his fists

"You keep telling yourself that, it will get you no where."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled as he sat up in bed.

Neji and Kiba ran into the room. "You okay Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a bad dream." He said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Alright then." Kiba said and the two left Naruto alone.

Naruto got dressed and walked out to where the others were, Kiba and Shikamaru were playing a video game while Neji read a book. The rest of the day went by really slow as it usually did when they had long trips to make. So Naruto spent his days playing with Kiba and Shikamaru, and occasionally talked to Neji. Jiraiya got drunk and spent most of his time in the small room at the back of the bus the only room that had a bed with a door that locked.

"So Naruto… if you don't mind me asking what did you dream about." Kiba asked.

"Oh… nothing really." He answered.

"Waking up screaming 'shut up,' is not nothing." Neji said now interested in the conversation.

"Well it was… Sasuke." He lied.

"What?" Kiba said looking confused.

"I had a dream where he was bad mouthing our band." He said.

"Ahh… I see any dream with Sasuke in it would defiantly be a nightmare." Kiba said laughing with everyone else after he made his comment.

"Ya just think if he was emo when we left, he's probably going to be really emo now." Naruto said making the group laugh again. Though Naruto did somewhat like Sasuke, he felt that they were alike because they had both lost their parents.

The day became night and everyone was hungry except, Naruto seeing as he had eaten six cups of instant ramen.

"Someone cook something." Shikamaru said.

"Why don't you." Kiba said.

"Just eat some ramen." Naruto said now on his seventh cup.

"Naruto, unlike you we can't survive on ramen only." Neji said.

"Fine." Naruto said walking to the front of the bus, after a few minutes he came back smiling.

"What?" Shikamaru said

"I told Jim to take us to a restaurant." Naruto said still smiling.

"How are we going to eat there we have no money and I'm not doing the whole 'I'm famous let me eat for free' thing ether." Neji said.

"We'll pay cause I have Jiraiya's wallet." He said Holding up the wallet.

"How much is in there?" Shikamaru asked.

"About 200 dollars or more." Naruto said looking inside of the wallet.

"Hey Naruto." Neji said.

"Ya." He answered as Neji threw an orange bottle at him.

"Take one before you forget and freak out."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water then took one of his pills.

The bus made its way to a Japanese styled diner called Taberu. Once the bus was locked, Jim and the boys made their way into the restaurant and were seated by the hostess. "Your umm… waiter will be here in a few minutes to take your order." She said blushing giving them menus then walking away. Neji watched the girl go and whisper something to her co-worker and point at them, his attention was taken to a girl who looked to be about 14 or 15 years old. "C-C-Could I m-maybe have your guy's autographs?" she asked holding a pencil and piece of paper. "Sure." Naruto said as he took the pencil and paper signing it then passed it around the table. When he got it back he handed it to the girl, she just stared at it then looked at Naruto hugged him then ran back to her table. Naruto laughed to himself then looked at all the people staring at them. "Looks like we just can't get away from the fans." He said as the waiter came up to them.

"What would you like to drink." The waiter asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"I'll have Pepsi." Jim said

"Water." Neji said

"Sierra Mist." Shikamaru answered

"Water" Kiba said

"Dr. Pepper" Naruto finally decided

"Alright I'll be right back." He said after he wrote down the drinks then walked away.

"Hey Kiba how come you got water?" Naruto asked

"Cause Akamaru can't drink soda. It makes his belly upset." He said unzipping his hoodie to reveal the small dog's head.

"Kiba you can't have him in here!" Neji whispered to him angrily

"But I can't leave him on the bus." Kiba answered

"You do when we go on stage."

"Actually, I put him in my hood when we go on stage." Kiba said looking away from Neji.

"Kiba… fine just don't let him be seen." Neji sighed.

Kiba zipped up the hoodie as the waiter came back with everyone's drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order or do you need more time" he asked still nervous

"We're ready." Naruto answered

"I want Some Yakitori." Kiba said

"I'll have Chazuke." Neji said

"Give me Omuraisu" Shikamaru said

"Give me a bowl of beef ramen." Naruto said

"And I want the Tempura" Jim said.

"Alright then I'll take these." He said taking the menus and walking away.

After about 30 minutes the waiter came back with the food and set down the plates in front of the correct person. "if you need anything at all, please ask." He said then walked off again.

They ate, Kiba sneaked food and water to the dog hiding in his hoodie. When they were finished they asked for the check paid and left a generous tip then walked out to the bus.

"We'll be in Konoha by morning guys" Jim said as he walked to the driver's seat in the bus.

Kiba noticed Naruto's sudden change in attitude when this was said, Kiba went over to his friend to try and cheer him up. "Hey Naruto it's not so bad, I don't want to go back ether but we'll make the best of it, right." Kiba said putting his arm on Naruto's shoulder. "Thanks Kiba." Naruto said smiling. The night went by slowly the boys just watched TV and played video games to pass the time. While Naruto was staring out the window he saw a super store in the town they were passing through. "Hey Jim, can we stop here? I want to get some more ramen before we get to Konoha." He said. "Alright. but make it quick." Jim said pulling into the parking lot. "Okay, I'll be right back." He said going to the door. "Could one of you boys go with him, so he doesn't get lost." Jim said to no one in particular. "Alright I'll go with him." Kiba said going after the blonde who was already half way across the parking lot."Hey wait up Naruto!" Kiba yelled chasing after the Blonde. When Kiba finally caught up to Naruto they walked through the store looking for ramen.

"This place is too big." Naruto said.

"Well then ask someone for help." Kiba remarked

"Alright, alright." Naruto said walking up to someone that looked like they worked there. "Excuse me, do you know where the instant ramen is?" Naruto asked the girl. "Ya it's…" She paused. "OH…MY…GOSH… YOU'RE NARUTO UZUMAKI AND YOU'RE KIBA INUZUKA!" she yelled causing a group of people to gather.

"IT IS THEM!" A girl in the crowd yelled, "I LOVE YOU!", "MARRY ME!" Girls in the crowd started to yell.

"Get ready to run." Kiba whispered to Naruto grabbing his wrist.

Naruto took the advice that was given and prepared to sprint away.

"Go Now!"Kiba exclaimed pulling Naruto out of the crowd, the two ran but the group of girls were close behind Kiba pulled Naruto along making a lot of twist and turns to try and avoid the girls to no success he finally decided to turn into a employees only door, the sudden jerk that Kiba made on Naruto's arm made him trip fall on top of Kiba when they went through the door. Kiba turned to try and catch his friend but ended up falling on his back with Naruto on top of him, lucky no one was in the room to see this compromising position. The two looked into the others eyes and started to blush. Naruto sat up to where he was straddling Kiba's hips. "Thanks for catching me." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head still blushing.

"Yeah anytime… could you get off me now." Kiba said looking away from the blonde as he blushed.

"Oh, of course…" he said climbing off the boys he was straddling, once on his feet he offered a hand to help Kiba up.

"Thanks." Kiba said taking Naruto's hand and standing up.

"It's the least I could do." Naruto said smiling.

"Hey Naruto…" Kiba said pulling the blonde's hand making them face to face again, Kiba then took his other hand and put it on Naruto's cheek and pulled him in and kissed him. "You're a really good friend." He said blushing.

"Thanks." Naruto said pulling Kiba into a more passionate kiss. After what seem to be forever the two broke the kiss and breathed heavily. "Oh no!" Naruto said looking at his watch; they had been in there for 15 minutes.

"We have to hurry." Naruto said acting as if nothing had happened.

"What?" Kiba said coming off his high.

"We have to go get the ramen." Naruto said grabbing Kiba's hand and pulling him out of the room. After running down an isle they literally ran into Neji and Shikamaru.

"Ow, what's the rush guy." Shikamaru said getting off the ground.

"Naruto, Kiba what were you two doing… and are you holding hands?" Neji said looking at the two as he got off the ground.

Naruto and Kiba quickly pulled their hands away from each other and stood up. "We got chased by fans" Kiba explained.

"Oh… well look there's the ramen" Neji said pointing at a 12 pack of cup ramen.

The four boys got the ramen paid for it and got back on the bus. "What happened they get lost?" Jim asked as the boys climbed on.

"The got chased by fans." Neji explained

"Alright well let's get going." Jim said as he started the bus and went back on the road to Konoha.

Naruto and Kiba avoided each other as soon as they got on the bus. Neji being the observant one of the group took notice of this and decided to talk to Naruto about it. "Hey Naruto, can I talk to you?" Neji asked walking to the back of the bus.

"Sure." Naruto said following the pale eyed brunette.

Once the two were out of ear shot of the others, Neji turned on Naruto and started to talk. "What's with you and Kiba? You acting weird and don't say nothing."

"I… well, you promise not to tell anyone…" Naruto said.

"Yes, now tell me what happened." Neji said rolling his eyes.

"We kinda kissed."

"You did what?" Neji said quizzically.

"We kissed." He said again looking away from Neji.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know we were running from crazed fans and I fell on top of him we got up then we kissed." He said blushing.

Neji sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Alright, well try to work things out we can't have a band if two of its members won't talk to each other and I think its a little early to get our own 'Behind the Music' special."

After a couple of hours after Neji and his talk, Naruto finally worked up the courage to talk to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba could I talk to you for a second." Naruto asked.

"Yeah I guess." He said pausing the game he was playing with Shikamaru. "You better not cheat." He said walking with the blonde.

Once they reached the beds Naruto sat down on his and Kiba sat next to him. "You want to talk about the kiss right?" Kiba asked. "Yeah, we need to straighten things out." Naruto said. "What if I told you I liked it?" Kiba said now blushing. "I liked it to…" Naruto said leaning on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba then took Naruto's hand in his. Naruto then kissed Kiba. Kiba pushed Naruto on his bed and pressed his lips to Naruto's biting and licking Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto allowed Kiba to slip his tongue in his mouth the two ground into each other lightly moaning as they did, Naruto broke the kiss. "We have to stop doing this." Naruto said. "I know." Kiba said kissing Naruto again. The make-out session lasted at least five minutes before Shikamaru called for Kiba telling him he wanted to finish to game they were playing this year.

"We'll have to finish this some other time." Kiba said as he left the room leaving Naruto confused and horny.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Back at Last

A Break from Fame

Chapter 4

The entire trip to Konoha Naruto and Kiba secretly kissed and ground and groped when ever they felt like nobody noticed, Neji with his keen eyes saw every grope, every little indication that something was going on between them, Shikamaru on the other hand saw nothing even though he walked in on them kissing he did not notice.

"Hey Naruto, can I talk to you for a sec?" Neji asked.

"Sure." Naruto answered as he followed the pale eyed boy.

Once they were out of ear shot of everyone Neji stopped.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"You know when I said to talk to Kiba, I didn't mean make a love affair about it." Neji said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"You two have been all over each other since I told you to talk to him"

"Well what's the problem with us hooking up anyways?"

"If you to break up or have a fight or something it could break up our band, Naruto do you even think about these things."

"We're not a couple or anything we just kiss and stuff."

"Well kissing and stuff leads to bad things that could break up our band."

"You think us being a couple is really that bad?"

"Well it's not that, it's just I don't want you guys ending up hating each others guts if something happened."

"I guess you're right." Naruto said feeling a small pain in his heart.

"Why don't you try going after that Haruno girl or even a guy I don't care."

"Well Sakura is pretty, and I'm sure since I'm a rock star I have a shot at her."

"There you go, now please don't let me catch you and Kiba groping each other."

"R-R-Right, will do." Naruto said blushing.

The rest of the evening when by slowly, Naruto told Kiba that they had to stop and also told him about Neji's concerns. "So what you're saying is that Neji told you that we couldn't mess around?" Kiba said after Naruto's explanation. "Yes." Naruto replied. "Because he was concerned about the band breaking up if something went wrong." Kiba recapped. "Yes." The blonde replied once again. "I see, well I completely understand his view point and we will have to stop." Kiba said a little too calm. "So you understand and you're not going to completely disregard what he says like you normally do?" Naruto said very confused. "Nope, I just want to talk to him." Was Kiba's answer, and then he walked away with a small grin.

Kiba walked to the room with the beds, and found Neji lying on his bed reading as usual. "Hey." Kiba said.

"Hmm…" Neji said looking over the top of the book he was reading.

"So what are you doing?" Kiba asked

"I'm playing baseball, what's it look like I'm doing." Neji remarked.

"Rude much, anyways what I wanted to tell you is that me and Naruto talked."

"Oh… that's good." Neji said putting his book to the side and sitting up.

"And I completely understand what you were saying." Kiba said a grin slowly spreading on his face.

"Do you really?" Neji asked eying him carefully.

"Yes I completely understand." Kiba said forcing Neji back on to his bed and straddling his hips while holding his hands down under his knees.

"Kiba what are yo-…" Neji was cut off by Kiba's hand over his mouth.

"Shhh… Don't make such a fuss we wouldn't want anyone to come back here would we." Kiba said more as a statement more than a question. "You were jealous of Naruto and want me all to yourself don't you?" He said as he slid a hand under Neji's shirt, Neji tried bucking his hips to get Kiba off with no avail. "You're a feisty one." Kiba said his hand roaming over Neji's torso finding one of his nipples and tweaking it slightly, causing Neji to gasp. Kiba removed his hand.

"Kiba what do you thi-…" Neji once again cut off this time by Kiba's lips. Neji got one of his hands free and used it to push Kiba off of him. "What the hell did you think you are doing Kiba Inuzuka?" Neji growled.

"What you didn't like it, here let me try something else." Kiba said jumping back on Neji this time his hand started to rub Neji's groin. Neji blushed as he gasped at the contact. "You like that don't you." Kiba said locking his mouth back on to Neji's, Neji tried to protest at first but when he moaned at Kiba's other hand tweaking his nipple again, Kiba took that moment to slip his tongue into Neji's mouth. At that moment Neji completely gave into Kiba and let his hands roam under Kiba's shirt and across his back.

"K-K-Kiba we have to stop w-what if someone sees?" Neji said holding back the moans and gasps trying to escape from his lips.

"But you've got me hard you'll have to do something about it, and in return I'll help you out." He said lightly squeezing Neji's hardened length through his pants.

Neji moaned at the action and tried to recompose himself. "I'll do what ever you want when we get to Konoha, I have the guest house behind my uncles place where we could do whatever." Neji gasped as Kiba squeezed his crotch again.

"But I'm horny now." Kiba said starting to undo Neji's pants.

"No stop…" Neji tried to protest, Kiba did not listen to Neji's plea to stop and took out his member and started to stoke it. "You don't really want this to stop do you?" Kiba said as he licked and bit Neji's neck, Neji's member started to leak as Kiba continued to stroke him.

"Please stop… and I'll do what ever you want when we get to Konoha please." Neji gasped Kiba continued to give him pleasure.

"What ever I want?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." Kiba then proceeded to put Neji's length back in his pants, and then licked the pre-cum from Neji off his hand. "You taste good." Was all he said as he walked back to Naruto.

Neji fixed his pants and went back to reading as the scenes of what had just happened flashed in his mind. Neji was completely ashamed of himself he had given in to Kiba's demands and would have to do "whatever" with Kiba later, Neji was still a virgin and had hoped his first time would be with a woman and he would be married to her, not to a hormone crazy teen that was also his band mate.

Naruto watched Kiba walk back to the table and sit down. "That took forever, did he try to explain quantum physics or something?" Naruto asked.

"No we just had to… work things out." Kiba said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Whatever." Naruto said a little creeped out by Kiba's smile. "So we have hours till we're back in Konoha and in school." Naruto said, making Kiba's grin fade. "Yeah, I guess we are." Kiba said trying not to think of how his mother and sister would react to his return home. "Kiba I know that you left on bad terms with your family, but at least you didn't have the whole town hating you." Naruto said a frown on his face.

"The town didn't hate you Naruto…" Kiba tried to explain.

"YES, THEY DID! They thought I was a freak, I spent months in a mental institution after my dad died and when I got out everybody thought I was a nut case that I was unstable." Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto I…" Kiba couldn't think of anyway to comfort Naruto, he knew what he said was true because even his mom told him to stay away from Naruto.

"I'm sorry Kiba I didn't mean to lash out at you like that." Naruto said.

"No it's okay."

"I'm going to bed see you in the morning."

"Ya, goodnight Naruto"

Naruto went to his bed and fell asleep right into a nightmare, he was standing across the street looking at a younger version of himself a little boy walked up to his younger self. "Get away from him he's dangerous." A woman yelled grabbing the child and running away. "Remember that's how they treated you, like you were some freak like you could snap at any moment." Naruto looked to his left and saw Kyuubi standing there. "What do you want?" Naruto asked. "Your body what else." Kyuubi replied.

"I meant why are you here." Naruto said.

"Well your medication keeps me from surfacing so I only get to have fun in your dreams." Kyuubi replied.

"Why don't you just disappear." Naruto said to himself.

"I'm sorry what was that I couldn't hear you?"

"I said: WHY DON'T YOU JUST DISAPPEAR!"

"When you forget to take your medicine you will pay for what you just said, be warned."

"You don't scare me."

"Well I should." And with that the world of Naruto's mind turned black and sitting on a throne in the middle of the darkness was Kyuubi. "Naruto, I control the world of your dreams, I can make anything happen here." And with a wave of his hand Naruto's friends appeared beaten and in chains.

"Stop this, it's not real."

"It's real enough to cause you pain." Kyuubi said a blade appearing in his hand.

"STOP IT!" Naruto said running toward Kyuubi.

"I don't think so." And as Kyuubi said that Naruto's feet started to sink into the ground.

"Now watch your friends die." And just as Kyuubi's sword was about to make contact, Naruto woke up to Neji's voice.

"Wake up, we're here." Neji said.

"Where are we?" Naruto sleepily answered.

"Home. Konoha, you know the town you were born and raised in."

"Tell Jiraiya I'll be on stage in a minute I… Wait did you say Konoha?"

"Yeah, I did now get up we have to go to the school to get our class schedules."

"Alright, just let me get some clothes on." Naruto said as got out of bed sluggishly.

After about 10 minutes of Naruto searching for something "clean enough" to wear, he got dressed and when to the front of the bus and head out to the school.

"Why are we walking again?" Naruto asked.

"Because Jiraiya thought it would be good for us… and he wanted to check out the women in town and thought that it would be easier to hit on them if he had us with him." Neji answered.

"HEY! That is… some…what… true…" Jiraiya said to himself more than anyone.

Naruto and Neji laughed at this. "Why are Kiba and Shikamaru not with us." Naruto asked.

"Well Kiba when to visit his family… and Shikamaru I have no idea where he is, he was gone when I woke up, now that you mention it I didn't really see him at all yesterday." Neji replied

"That's really weird."

"Ya so what do you think he's gone off to do?"

"No idea Shikamaru stuff."

"Hey ladies how are you?" Jiraiya said to some random women that were walking toward them.

"Come on you old perv we have things to do" Naruto said as he and Neji dragged him away.

"Let go of me! I'll be back ladies!" Jiraiya yelled.

After about 20 minutes they finally reached Konoha High it would have took less time if Jiraiya hadn't stopped every 2 minutes to hit on some lady. It was Monday and the school was still in session so every once in a while they would see a student in the halls, no one they recognized or knew very well. Until they went to the principal's office, Sakura was sitting at a desk and Sasuke was sitting in a chair across from her. The pink haired girl looked up to see who had just walked in the office, and to her surprise it was Naruto and Neji with some strange old man. "Naruto, Neji!" she said smiling. Sasuke turned his head to see who she was talking to and as she said it was Naruto and Neji. "Well it looks like the blonde psycho has returned." Sasuke said as Naruto walked by. "Shut up teme." Naruto said to the very rude raven. "Bite me dobe, no wait I take that back you just might be crazy enough to do it." Sasuke replied to the insult. "I'll show you just how crazy I am." Naruto said getting ready to punch Sasuke in the face.

"Naruto, Sasuke that's enough." Tsunade said glaring at the two boys.

"He started it!" Naruto exclaimed

"And I'm ending it." She said ushering the three into the office.

"Alright Naruto, Neji here are your schedules." She said moving to her desk and pulling out two papers.

The two boys looked over their classes. " why are all my classes AP and why do I have gym." Neji asked. "Hey I have gym too and it's the same hour." Naruto said looking at Neji's paper. "Well there weren't enough kids in that class so you and Kiba along with Shikamaru were put in it and your uncle dropped by yesterday and gave me a list of classes he wanted you to take." She explained. "I see but did he have to fill six of my seven classes with work." Neji said to himself.

"You're lucky he wanted you to have all seven plus after school work but I talked him out of it." She said matter of factually.

"Then I thank you." Neji said.

"Why did you put me in art and pottery, I don't draw or do anything artistically inclined other then music." Naruto said.

"Well it was that or chorus and drama and you do sing so I could change it." She replied.

"No this is fine." Naruto quickly said.

"I thought so, here this is Kiba and Shikamaru's" she said handing Jiraiya the papers.

"I'll give it to them when I see them." Jiraiya said as he took the papers.

"Now your first day is tomorrow and I don't want to see any of you in my office for any reason." She said more to Naruto than any one else

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this even tho it was short and i think the whole nejixkiba thing was nice. Now CONTEST TIME! who ever gives me the best/coolest/funnest explanation in a review on where Shikamaru was and what he was doing it will end up in the next chapter! whoo ^_^**


	5. Need a Ride?

A Break From Fame

Chapter 5

Shikamaru woke up to the engine sputtering, rubbing his sleep laced eyes he sat up and headed towards the front. "What's wrong?" he murmured.

"We need to make a quick stop, I think there's something wrong with the engine. I'm going to wake up the others," Jim answered stretching his sore legs.

"No, let them rest," Shikamaru said. "I'm going to get some fresh air." Heading out the door, he took a look around. They were nearing Konoha, he could tell from the scenery. Strolling beneath the outstretched trees Shikamaru thought about Temari. "Girls are so troublesome," he rubbed his temple.

Finding a nice and peaceful place he leaned against the tree. Closing his eyes he reminisced about the old days.

-Flashback-

"Oi, Dobe," the arrogant male insulted.

"Teme! How many times have I told you not to call me that?" the blonde whined.

"Fine, Usuratonkachi, move."

Azure eyes squinted, "Teme, one day I'll show you that I'm not useless, I'll be acknowledged and known throughout the world, just watch me," Naruto challenged.

Placing a pale hand on the tanned shoulder Sasuke leaned in to whisper, "Go ahead and try, dead last (dobe)."

Fists clenched Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and with the other, punched him. Sasuke fell back, "When I return, you better watch your back."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru interrupted the two boys, "Naruto, don't go punching whomever you want." Relaxing his fingers, Naruto turned and left. Heading over to Sasuke, Shikamaru generously held out a hand.

Sasuke took it. When both boys were on their feet, Shikamaru glared, "What were you thinking Sasuke?"

The other male merely glared back with equal force. "That's none of your business."

Shikamaru sighed, "You know Naruto never breaks a promise."

"I know, that's why I said that." Sasuke wiped the blood off the corner of his lips. Shikamaru raised a brow. "I got a lead on who killed his father, but I still need evidence and I can't do that unless Naruto is far away."

Shikamaru sighed, "You must really have a death wish, baka."

-End Flashback-

Black lashes blinked open. The sun was rising, glancing down he realized how much time had passed. "Shit." Scurrying back the way he came he headed towards the bus.

Staring at the open field Shikamaru cursed. "Where the hell did the bus go?"

Shikamaru couldn't believe that Jim had left him. "Really? Jim... ugh what a drag." He said to himself as he started walking towards Konoha. He had walked for 20 minutes before a car stopped beside him. The window rolled down and all he could think to himself is 'great a fan' when the window was down enough it was someone he didn't expect to see. "Need a ride handsome." said the blonde girl in the car.

"Temari? Why are you here, are you stalking me or something?" Shikamaru said.

"You wish I was stalking you, I'm moving to a town just a few miles down the road." She said.

"Oh well this is convenient because I need a ride to Konoha"

"Hop in" she said

Shikamaru opened the door the to back and saw two boys a red head and a brunette. "These are my little brothers, Kankuro and Gaara." Temari said pointing to each of the boys. "Hi guys I'm..." Shikamaru started, "Shikamaru right we know." Kankuro said. "Oh are you guys fans too?" Shikamaru said fastening his seat belt. "No Temari has a huge poster of you and it's got your name on it." He explained. "Kankuro shut up!" Temari said hitting him as she blushed.

Gaara just sat there silent till Temari and Kankuro's fighting made him speak up. "Shut up, both of you." he said in a very calm voice. Temari and Kankuro both stopped what they were doing. Shikamaru found this very odd Gaara seemed to be the youngest yet he had control over his older siblings. Examining Gaara closely Shikamaru noticed he seemed to be sleep deprived and he had the kanji for love very neatly carved on his forehead. Gaara's eyes met Shikamaru's, he quickly looked away Gaara had dangerous eyes like those you would see in a serial killer, and Shikamaru was definitely having second thoughts about excepting a ride from these people.

The rest of the ride to Konoha was very quite Not even their father said a word he just drove, they finally arrived in Konoha. The car stopped in front of a very large house, or more like a mansion. "Wow... nice place." Shikamaru said. "Yeah we're kinda rich." Temari said. "Well thanks for the ride but I gotta get going I'll talk to you later, umm... here is my cell number." Shikamaru said writing his number on Temari's arm then walking off.

While walking through town he spotted the tour bus, and decided to see who he could find. Shikamaru opened the door and saw Jim watching TV. "Hey Jim did you notice you left me behind?" He said irritated. It took a moment for Jim to process what Shikamaru had just said. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I thought you had gone and went back to bed after I finished fixing the bus I called for you before I took off" Jim said feeling horrible. "Its okay I had an interesting experience with the people that picked me up, its too trouble some to stay mad about something like that. Where are the others?" Shikamaru said "Naruto and Neji went with Jiraiya to the school and Kiba went home to talk to his family." Jim explained

"That sounds like a good idea I'm gonna go see my folks if anyone asks I'm at home." Shikamaru said as he left.

Kiba had wasted a lot of time walking around town doing all he could to avoid going home "Arru..." Akamaru whined. "I know, but I don't know what to do what if she doesn't want to see me?" Kiba said to his dog. "Raruu..." Akamaru responded. "Yeah its better then just waiting for her to come after me after she finds out that I'm in town." He said walking to his house.

Standing outside of the gate to his house he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. His mom answered the door and just gave him this look as if saying 'why did you knock you idiot' "you gonna just stand there or are ya gonna come in?" she said annoyed, Kiba walked past his mom and went to go to his room. "No hi mom, how are you doing ,love you, nothing really?" she said closing the door. "You're not mad at me?" Kiba said puzzled.

"why would I be mad you followed your dream and you're happy isn't all a mother can really ask for? She said looking at her son.

"I thought you were gonna yell at me and stuff, where is Hana?" Kiba asked trying to change the subject.

"Shes working, and why am I gonna yell at you I'm not gonna scare you away like I did your father."

"I thought dad was in the army?"

"In the army for 13 years without coming home for leave come on Kiba you had to have wondered about it."

"Not really, so you scared dad off?"

"Yeah said I was to aggressive of a person for him so he left, if I knew he was gonna be a pussy I wouldn't have gave him the time of day. Anyways your room is the way you left it, a mess if you have food in there its probably rotten. So have fun with that." she said walking to the kitchen and grabbing a beer.

Kiba was extremely surprised his mom had not changed at all she wasn't more gentle or more stern she was the same as always, he was expecting a fight or her to break down and cry some sort of emotional response, but she was the same as always. Kiba went up the stairs to his room and it was exactly as his mom had said a mess he started cleaning his room he decided to throw out all of his old clothes since he had bought a completely new wardrobe on the road. As he cleaned his room Akamaru helped him find old food scraps that he had laying around, by the time he was finished he had filled 2 trash bags and it had only taken him a little less then 2 hours, but his room was now spotless.

Kiba went down stairs to talk to his mom, "Hey what should I do with all of my old clothes?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Aren't you gonna wear them?" she responded.

"No, I have a ton of new clothes that I'm gonna move into my room later."

"Well you could wash them and donate them, that would be better then throwing them out, but if you decide to do that you're going to the laundry mat in town I'm not gonna have you taking up the laundry room."

"Alright, I'll start getting it ready to do that."

Naruto and Neji walked back to the tour bus with Jiraiya. "Say Neji, why do you live with your uncle where are your parents?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh my father is a very important representative for the company my family owns and he travels a lot, so since I was little he would come and go and I did live with my mother for a long time but she became ill when I was eight and died." Neji answered simply.

"Wow, I'm sorry I brought it up." Naruto said apologetically.

"Its fine, I have come to terms with it, my mother was always a frail women there was nothing anyone could have done my father actually stayed home to look after her as soon as he found out she was sick."

"He really cared for her."

"Yes he did, I believe that she was the love of his life considering he refuses to date, no matter how much my uncle tries to set him up."

"I wonder if my dad loved my mom like that?" Naruto said a darkened expression on his face.

"I'm sure that he did he was a very important person to Konoha, so him dating would have been something everyone knew about." Neji said trying to comfort him.

The three reached the bus and as they walked in Jim greeted them, "Hey guys, Shikamaru was here earlier he said he was going home." He said skipping the part about him leaving Shikamaru behind. "Jim we need to drop Neji off at his place, then we'll stop by the other boys houses to drop off their things." Jiraiya explained as Jim started the engine.

They drove up to the Hyuga Manor Hyzashi was waiting for them when they got there along with Hinata. Neji got out to greet his uncle and cousin. Naruto got out too, carrying some of Neji's things and setting them outside of the bus, he saw Hinata and greeted her, "Hey Hinata how have you been?" He said going over to hug her, and as he did so she blushed an impossible shade of red. "H-H-Hi N-Naruto-kun." she managed. Hyzashi looked questionably at the blonde boy hugging his daughter. As soon as Naruto released her she looked down at her feet and walked back inside, "Whats with her?" Naruto asked. _'He's clueless'_ Hyzashi and Neji thought simultaneously. As soon as they had finished unloading Neji's things Hyzashi told a few of the servants he had to take the things to the guest house.

Naruto got back on the bus leaving Neji with his family and they moved on to their next destination Shikamaru's house. They pulled up to the residence and got out of the bus and rang the door bell. The man that answered the door looked like a much older version of Shikamaru, the man just looked at the two for a moment before he called for his son. "Hey guys." Shikamaru said as he got to the door. "Come on we need to moved your things off the bus" Jiraiya said. "What a drag." was Shikamaru's reply. While the Nara's were no stranger to money they didn't live in a extravagant manor like the Hyuga's did, and didn't see the point in hiring servant's so Naruto, Shikamaru, and Jiraiya carried in all of Shikamaru's things. Once they were done Jiraiya gave Shikamaru his class schedule and reminded him to pick up his school uniforms before the day was over.

The next Stop was Kiba's house, when they got there Kiba was outside mowing the lawn shirtless, which started reminding the blonde just how attracted he was to the wild teenager. "Hey Kiba." Naruto yelled over the noise of the machine walking up to him. "Hey Naruto." Kiba said tuning off the mower. "What are you doing?" he asked the sweat covered boy. "mowing the lawn my mom said that I have to make up for all the chores I missed out on." Kiba said in a lamenting way.

Meanwhile Jiraiya was taking to Kiba's mom. "Tsume you're beautiful as always" he said clearly checking her out.

"Jiraiya do you want me to break your nose again? Because, I will happily oblige." She said completely serious.

"No need to be hostel I was just paying you a compliment."

The boys outside talked amongst themselves. "So Kiba we should probably get your stuff off the bus" Naruto said trying not to stare at the shirtless boy. "Oh yeah I forgot about that" Kiba said as they walked back to the bus. Jim was standing outside smoking when Naruto and Kiba entered the bus. The boys gathered up Kiba's things and set them outside the bus. Jim decided to go inside and chat with the rest of the adults, leaving the boys alone.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto said as the two were finishing checking for Kiba's things.

"Yeah"

"Ummm... you wanna... mess around one last time?" Naruto said as he blushed.

Kiba smiled and looked at Naruto, while he did find the blonde very cute he had Neji to play with now, but he could do a favor for the energetic fox. "Sure we could." He said as he stepped closer to Naruto kissing him. The boys kissed passionately as they explored each others bodies, Kiba rubbed Naruto's erection through his pants as he kissed his neck. "Oh Kiba" Naruto moaned. "I'm gonna do something really nice for you Naruto." Kiba said undoing Naruto's pants. He got down on his knees and released Naruto's arousal from his pants, he began stroking and licking Naruto's hard length before engulfing it. The heat of Kiba's mouth was driving Naruto crazy bringing him so close to the edge. Naruto had never felt anything so good he was greatly enjoying his first sexual experience other then the heavy petting that he had done with Kiba before. "Kiba you better stop I'm close." he gasped. Kiba continued his efforts till Naruto moaned out "I-I'm cumming." Kiba swallowed all of Naruto's seed and then stood up. "You taste pretty good but, he's better" Kiba said to himself. "What?" Naruto said out of breath. "nothing, get your pants back on we have to put all that stuff inside." Kiba said walking out of the bus.

Naruto finally got himself together and proceeded to help carry Kiba's things inside. When they were done Jiraiya, Jim, and Naruto made their way to the bus and drove to their next destination. "Hey Jiraiya, where are we going now?" Naruto asked as they drove towards the rich part of town. "Well Naruto you'll see when we get there." Jiraiya said. After a few more minutes they started driving down a road Naruto knew all to well, they were headed to his old house, the house his father had been murdered in. Jim pulled the bus around the back of the huge mansion and parked it. Naruto got off the bus and and went inside the place had been repainted and refurnished it was as if someone have never died here or had been abandoned there were maids walking around tiding things up even though there was nothing to be cleaned servants carried his things in and put them in their place. "Master Uzumaki this way, please." said an older looking butler. "Okay" was all Naruto could think to say as he followed the man up the stairs through the mansion.

He was brought to his old room he looked around everything had been redone the servants were putting away his things he had an entertainment center with a very large HDTV with a surround sound system hooked up to it. There was also a very large bed with a very nice bed spread on it. He was given a tour of the rest of the mansion, he was shown the game room that had every game and game system imaginable along with a billiard and ping-pong table. Naruto didn't feel like it was real he felt like he was in a dream like his father was still alive and would come to greet him any moment, but he knew better his dad was dead and was never coming back and this place just reminded him of that fact even more. Along the tour they went past his dads old study the room his dad was killed in, the room he found the lifeless body of his dad in.

Naruto was unsure was to think he was over it he didn't go through therapy for several years just to have a break down now. He was gonna pull through this.


	6. Let Love Bleed Red

A Break From Fame

Chapter 6

Naruto spent the rest of his day outside of the house. No matter how hard he tried to ignore the memories, they were just to painful. He needed some air. Naruto wandered around the town till it was dark. He looked at his watch; it read 7:45. He knew he should be getting back. His phone had been going off non-stop for the past hour, but he didn't feel like answering. He already knew who was calling him and what they wanted. Naruto made his way to the lake that was near where he was walking around and sat at the water's edge. He looked at the water that was reflecting the moon. He always liked coming here, it felt peaceful. Naruto let his mind wander, only snapping back to reality when he heard a voice.

"You know you're trespassing, right dobe?" The voice said.

Naruto knew who's voice it was and there was only one person that called him dobe; Sasuke. "What do you want emo freak? Did you come out here to cut yourself in private or something?" Naruto replied.

"No, I saw someone on my property and figured that I'd see who it was." Sasuke said, walking up to the blonde.

"I'm not hurting anything, so just leave me alone."

"I know why you're out here; you have the same look I do." Sasuke said, sitting next to Naruto.

"Really now? I find that kind of hard to believe."

"You're out here to escape from the pain. I know, because I do the same thing." Sasuke said bringing his knees to his chest.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because we're the same, and sometime you just need someone to talk to...or am I wrong?"

"No...you're not. Why do you always try and fight with me anyways?"

"I don't know, sometimes I just feel like letting off some steam and you're an easy target."

"That's kinda fucked up." Naruto laughed.

"I suppose it is." Sasuke said with a smile.

"I've always envied you Sasuke."

"Why?"

"Because you're popular, everyone treats you like you're some sort of amazing person that can do no wrong."

"Yeah, but I'm no rock star. When I heard you guys had been picked up by a amazing record label, I was happy and sad at the same time, because I knew that I could never do what you did, and I was losing my best friend, but I knew you were going to go off to do great things."

"I'm your best friend?"

"Yeah, but if you tell anyone, I'll deny it like there is no tomorrow."

"I feel better now. I'm think I'm gonna go home. Thanks teme." Naruto smiled, standing up.

"Anytime dobe." Sasuke said, as he watched Naruto walk away. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto said turning around.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Okay."

Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto how he really felt, but he didn't have the courage to. He wanted to tell Naruto that when he left he was so lonely, and that he bought all of his music, and had even gone to a few of his concerts. He just couldn't bring the words out, but even if he did admit that he loved him, what good would it do? Naruto probably wasn't even into men. What was he going to do? His heart only longed for one man and it was the goofy, crazy rock star that he constantly started fights with. Sasuke walked back to his house and as he entered the door, he found his brother waiting for him.

"How many times have I told you not to leave the house without asking me first? You think that just because I'm mostly blind I won't notice that you are gone?" Itachi said, his eyes looking over Sasuke instead of at him.

Itachi had developed Pigment Dispersion Syndrome and when he went in for the surgery to fix it, something wrong happened leaving him, as he said, mostly blind. Their parents sued the optometrist and got a nice settlement from it, but money didn't fix Itachi's vision. Itachi could make out colors and shadows if something was close enough to him, but that was it. He now needed a cane to help him navigate when he was out of the house. The failed surgery also left his eyes devoid of pigment so he now had red eyes like those of an albino weasel.

"I'm sorry, I was just talking to one of my friends down by the lake." Sasuke explained.

Itachi found this odd. Sasuke had never referred any of the people he hung out with as friends. He now knew who he was talking to; the boy that he had been upset about over a year ago. "So you and that blonde boy." Itachi said.

Sasuke hated how his brother was always right. "Yeah, and his name is Naruto." Sasuke said walking past his brother.

"I'll allow it this time, but don't let it happen again or you'll be grounded."

Sasuke walked up the stairs to his room and closed his door. He sat on his bed, feeling lonely again. The empty feeling in his heart was sucking him in. He turned on his stereo and decided to play track 5 of the CD he had in it. Kyuubi's "Let Love Bleed Red".

**Is it naive to make plans that seem so far away?  
There's a reason I feel this way,  
You're sleeping alone,  
(You're alone)  
I'm awake  
When you dream of me tonight, am I close to where you are?  
(To where you are?)**

**Lay me down,**  
**And tell me everything will be alright,**  
**(Things will be alright)**  
**Things will be alright**  
**(Things will be alright)**  
**Lay me down,**  
**And tell me everything will be alright,**  
**(Things will be alright)**  
**Things will be alright**  
**(Could)**  
**This could mean everything or nothing at all**  
**(All)**  
**You take what is real (all, all)**  
**I'll give you my all**

**Is it naive to make plans that seem**  
**So (so), so (so), so (so), far?**  
**I think "let's not wait, let's love right now,**  
**Let's love right now"**

**Lay me down,**  
**(Lay me down)**  
**And tell me everything will be alright,**  
**(Things will be alright)**  
**Things will be alright**  
**(Things will be alright)**  
**Lay me down,**  
**And tell me everything will be alright,**  
**(Things will be alright)**  
**Things will be alright**

**Oh, here where we lie,**  
**Outstretched to wonder why we don't belong**  
**You deserve much more, and I'll give until I'm all gone**  
**Forever know your face**  
**And ever take your place here by my side,**  
**Like a ghost into the night,**  
**The poisoned apple to my bite,**  
**I'll be the shadow at your door,**  
**I'll be the moth into your light,**  
**'Cause you deserve much more**  
**Yeah, 'cause you deserve much more**

**Lay me down,**  
**(Lay me down)**  
**And tell me everything will be alright,**  
**(Things will be alright)**  
**Things will be alright**  
**(Things will be alright)**  
**Thunder storms could never shake us**  
**Lay me down and kiss me like**  
**(Lay me down and kiss me like)**  
**Things will be alright**  
**(Things will be alright)**  
**Everything will be alright**  
**(Things will be alright)**  
**This could mean everything or nothing at all**  
**(ahh)**  
**You take what is real,**  
**(ahh)**  
**I'll give you my all**  
**(ahh)**

**(The poisoned apple to my bite)**  
**This could mean everything**  
**(ahh)**  
**(I'll be the shadow at your door)**  
**Or nothing at all**  
**(I'll be the moth into your light)**  
**(ahh)**  
**You take what is real**  
**('Cause you deserve much more)**  
**(ahh)**  
**I'll give you my all**

Sasuke knew all the the words to the song by heart, tears started falling from his eyes as he sang along. The song always made him cry, and even though he knew it wasn't, he felt as though Naruto had wrote this song just for him. So when he need to cry all he had to do was listen to it and feel better.

Itachi heard the familiar song and knew his brother was hurting. This was his go to song when he was depressed. _'I do hope things work out for him.'_ he thought as he walked by the door.

Sasuke woke up the next morning, his pillow still damp with tears. He got himself ready for the school day and headed downstairs. Itachi was already sitting at the table drinking coffee, and reading a book that was printed in braille.

"Good morning." Itachi said.

"Morning, you know its creepy when you do that." Sasuke said.

"What, when I read?"

"Yeah, you look past everything. It's weird."

"Well when they invent a way for me to get my vision back, I'll go back to reading the traditional way."

"You could at least wear sunglasses so it's not so weird."

"You're being very rude this morning. Just because you're having trouble in your love life doesn't mean you need to take it out on me." Itachi said calmly.

"FUCK YOU ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, as he stormed out of the house.

_'What does he know anyways? it's not like he had ever been in a relationship, or knew what it was like to be in love. I mean, who would love a blind freak anyways?' _ Sasuke thought as he walked to his bus stop. He was fifteen minutes early but he didn't care. Anywhere was better then near his brother. A few minutes passed before he heard the annoying "Sasuke-kun." made by none other then Karin.

"Hey, Karin." Sasuke said annoyed.

Karin was a girl that he let hang around him, but she was so annoying, even if he was straight he wouldn't be interested in the flat chested red head.

"How did you sleep?" Karin asked.

"Okay I suppose." In truth Sasuke didn't even remember falling asleep.

"That's good. I made you a bento." She said handing Sasuke the box.

"Thanks Karin." He said rolling his eyes.

As they stood there, another voice sounded directed at them. "Hey Sasuke, hey ugly bitch." The white haired boy said.

"Suigetsu you're an ass." Karin said punching the boy in the mouth.

"Oww... Don't blame me for your unsightly face."

"Do you have a death wish?" Karin said about to hit him again.

"Stop it both of you. The bus is here." Sasuke said getting on the yellow vehicle.

The two followed him on the bus. Suigetsu sat in the seat in front of Sasuke and Karin attempted to sit next to Sasuke. "No." He said as Karin tried to sit down. "But-" She protested but was stopped by the glare she was getting, instead taking the seat behind Sasuke. The bus drove for a minute before stopping again and letting on two familiar faces. Jugo and the reason for Sasuke's bad mood; Naruto.

Jugo took the seat next to Suigetsu, and Naruto stopped next to Sasuke's seat. "Hey Sasuke, can I sit here?" Naruto asked.

"No dobe you can't. Why would I wanna sit next to a loser like you?" Sasuke said, he didn't know why those words came out of his mouth, but they did.

"Fine then. You didn't have to be such a dick about it." Naruto said moving to the back of the bus.

_'Why are you pushing him away again idiot? You would do anything for him...you even hired a private investigator to find his father's murderer! Yet you can't say yes. Naruto, I would love for you to sit with me.'_ Sasuke was kicking himself mentally. He wanted to be with Naruto every second of the day, but he couldn't bring himself to be nice to the boy in public.

The bus picked up several other kids including Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru. Sakura sat next to Karin only to be close to Sasuke, despite the fact she actually hated the girl with a passion. Shikamaru sat next to Naruto and Ino sat in front of them to catch up. Shikamaru and her were really close friends before he left. Ino didn't really know Naruto that well, but it didn't matter to her.

They arrived at the school and everyone shuffled out of the bus. _'Great, I forgot to study for my test last night.'_ Sasuke thought as he walked to his locker. He walked to his first class; advanced chemistry. He entered the classroom. Mrs. Yuhi hadn't came into the classroom yet so he just sat at his lab station and waited. The bell signaling the start of class rang and everyone quieted down as their teacher came into the room.

"Alright students we have a new addition to the class, Neji Hyuga will be joining us from now on. Why don't you take a seat next to Sasuke." Mrs. Yuhi said.

_'Great, company.'_ Sasuke thought as Neji took a seat next to him. The day went by very slowly with nothing interesting happening. He took his calculus test, which was a lot easier then he thought it was gonna be. He made his way to his history class, stopping at the doorway. Inside the class room was someone he didn't expect to see; Naruto. Not only was the handsome blonde in the same class as him, he was seated in the desk next to his. _'This is gonna be awkward.'_ Sasuke thought as he sat down. Naruto didn't even acknowledge Sasuke when he sat down, though he did deserve it for what he said to him on the bus.

The bell for class to start rang, the teacher still hadn't arrived yet. "Could you be on time once in your life Mr. Hatake?"Sasuke mumbled to himself. Finally after five minutes, their silver haired teacher came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help a student that was stuck in his locker." Mr. Hatake said taking a seat at his desk.

Nobody in the class believed his story. He always had a different excuse every time he was late. He went on with a lecture on teamwork and an important project. Sasuke didn't really care, he was too busy thinking of how to apologize to Naruto.

"Now I'll pair you guys up." Mr. Hatake said before he started assigning pairs. "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." He called getting Sasuke's attention.

"Great, I have to work with that idiot." He said, hating himself as Naruto scowled at him.

"Yes Sasuke, you do you have the highest grades in class and Naruto is new so you get to be his partner." The teacher said.

_'Why do you keep saying things like that? You're the idiot not him.'_ Sasuke thought as he looked into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. The class ended and lunch break started. Sasuke headed to the table that he ate lunch at with his group or as the school kids called them, the Taka. He sat down across from Karin who was eagerly waiting for Sasuke to eat the lunch she had made for him. Sasuke started eating the bento that was prepared for him. It was very good. One of the benefits of having Karin around she did know how to cook.

The rest of his group sat down at the table and ate their lunch and chatted. Suigetsu made fun of Karin, Karin hit him, Jugo ignored them, and Sasuke stayed silent. He was ready to go home or at least out of school. The ten minute warning bell for lunch sounded, he waved goodbye to his group and walked to the art room. He was ready to paint something amazing, something that would express his feelings. First he needed to stop by his locker and drop off his books. He made it to the class with two minutes to spare before the bell rang, and in the class he thought would be the most enjoyable of the day sat Naruto. _'He is just fucking everywhere today.'_ Sasuke made his way as far away from the blonde as he could.

The class finally ended and he was glad. He couldn't get any work done because he kept staring at Naruto and when Naruto caught him staring, he thought it was a good idea to glare at him. "What is wrong with me?" Sasuke said to himself as he walked down the hall.

"I don't know, what is wrong with you?" Said a pink haired girl.

"Oh hey Sakura, nothing I've just been in a bad mood today." Sasuke explained as they walked to class together.

They both had Mr. Sarutobi for English class and walked together on many occasions. They were childhood friends and Sasuke knew she had a major thing for him even if she didn't admit it. Honors English 2, sometimes Sasuke wished his brother hadn't put him in so many AP classes but he was getting college credit for it and the work was easy, for him any ways.

The class let out and Sasuke was glad it was his last class. He just wanted to go home and listen to Naruto's album. It would probably make him depressed but he just liked hearing the blonde's voice. Sasuke got on the bus and his crew sat in the same place that they did this morning, except he let Karin sit by him this time, even if all she did was fight with Suigetsu, along with Sakura and Ino who sat behind him.

The bus started to empty out as it approached his stop. He watched as Jugo got off but not Naruto, they did get on at the same stop right? _'The blonde must not be paying attention.'_ He thought looking back at Naruto who was staring out the window.

The bus finally pulled up to his stop and he got off along with Karin, Suigetsu some other kids and Naruto. _'Why was he getting off here? He must have realized he didn't get off at the right stop.'_ Sasuke thought as he started walking to his place. As he walked he noticed that someone was following him. _'Must be Karin again.'_ "Go home Karin, I don't want you to come home with me." He said turning around to see Naruto.

"Who's Karin?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you're not her, why are you following me?" Sasuke asked.

"Our project is due next week, didn't you hear me in class when I said I was gonna come over to work on it with you."

"No, I must have just tuned you out dobe."

"Teme, you know what forget it. I'll ask Kakashi-sensei for a new partner tomorrow." Naruto said turning around.

"No, Naruto wait I'm sorry." Sasuke said chasing after him.

"Why were you mean to me all day, I thought we were friends?" Naruto said stopping.

"I don't know Naruto, I just say things sometimes."

"After last night I thought that we would be able to hang out. You get me, no one else does."

"I want to be your friend, but something is wrong with me. I want to be nice to you, but when people are around I can't seem to say what I want to."

"Okay, so are we gonna work on the project?"

"Yeah, lets go."

The boys arrived at Sasuke's house. "Itachi I have a friend over." Sasuke yelled into the house.

"Oh really?" Itachi said coming down the stairs. He stopped in front of Sasuke and his "friend", and took a good look at him, well as good of a look that his eyes would give him. "Blonde huh. Keep your door open Sasuke." he said with a smile.

Naruto was very unsettled by Sasuke's brother's red eyes. He didn't know why Itachi had to get so close to him but it was weird.

"Shut up, it's none of your business." Sasuke said with a blush knowing what his brother was meaning.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked looking at the blushing raven.

"I don't know, let's go." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto and pulling him to his room closing the door behind them before he heard Itachi yelling telling him to open the door. "Damn super hearing." he said reopening the door. "I heard that." Itachi yelled.

Naruto looked around the room it was not what he expected Sasuke's room to look like. The walls were black like he thought but Sasuke didn't have a bunch of creepy decorations like he thought he would. He even saw something he really didn't expect a giant poster of his band.

"So you like me huh?" Naruto said.

"What, who told you that." Sasuke said with a blush.

"The poster, you even have my special edition album." Naruto said looking through Sasuke's music collection.

"Oh, yeah you're not bad." Sasuke said sighing off the close call.

The boys started on the project, Itachi walked by to check on them from time to time. Sasuke was extremely annoyed by this. Did Itachi really think he was gonna have sex with Naruto? He would in a heartbeat, but he was pretty sure that the blonde didn't like him in that way.

"So I have to ask..." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Whats wrong with your brother's eyes?"

"Oh, Itachi ended up developing Pigment Dispersion Syndrome, and when he went in for the surgery to fix it. They messed up, leaving him mostly blind. Itachi can make out colors and shadows if something is close enough to him, but he needs a cane to help him navigate when he leaves the house." Sasuke explained.

"Oh. But why are they red?"

"The failed surgery also removed the pigment from his eyes. So the red you are seeing is the light reflecting off the blood vessels in his eyes."

"Oh." Naruto said not understanding anything Sasuke had explained to him.

The boys decided on a stopping place and Naruto went home. Sasuke was the happiest he could ever be; the person he was in love with spent most of the day with him. Nothing could bring him down now.

"That's the boy you like right?" Itachi said standing in Sasuke's doorway.

"What is it to you?" Sasuke said glaring at his brother, knowing it wouldn't have any effect.

"It's cute you have a crush, his voice sounded really familiar though. Why is that Sasuke?"

"He's the lead singer of the band I like."

"Oh the one you are always listening to, very nice."

Sasuke hated when his brother pried into his personal life, but it wasn't like he could hide anything from him. He even found out he was smoking and drinking when he went out with his crew, with out so much as a word to him.

"Just leave me alone, Itachi I don't want your input on anything."

"Fine I'll go." Itachi said walking away.

Sasuke was still in a good mood he couldn't wait till tomorrow where he would try his best to be nice to Naruto.


	7. Secrets

**Hey peoples its been awhile right well there is a really good reason for that...well not really but hey here is a new chapter filled with lots of stuff so have a read. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

A Break From Fame

Chapter 7

Sasuke woke up to his alarm blaring at 5 A.M., He turned off the alarm and got up to get ready for school. He looked into the mirror, his hair was a mess. Sasuke had made the mistake of falling asleep with his hair still wet. He turned on his flat iron and got the products off the shelf that he needed and proceed to style his hair into his signature look. After his hair was done it was time to put on his make-up. Sasuke didn't think he really needed it, he was already sought after by most of the girls in school. The make-up was like the cherry on top for him. By the time Sasuke was done a hour and a half had already past. He only needed to be at his bus stop before 7:20 so he decided to eat breakfast. Itachi was sitting at the table enjoying his usual cup of coffee.

"Good morning, little brother." Itachi said as Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Itachi." Sasuke replied getting a bowl of cereal.

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"School, then I think Naruto might come over again to work on our project."

"I see, well I am going to be gone till eight tonight." Itachi said checking his tactile watch.

"What do you have planned?"

"An appointment with some friends."

_'Since when do you have friends?'_ Sasuke thought. "Oh okay."

"And while I am not against Naruto coming over so you can work on your '**project'**." He said using air quotes when he said project. "I would prefer that you did not have people over while I am not here."

"It isn't a **'project'**." Sasuke mocked using air quotes in the same manner. "It's just a project that our teacher assigned us. I'll ask Naruto if we can work at his place if you don't want me here with him."

"That would be acceptable, but I want you home before I get here. Alone." Itachi said that last part looking straight at Sasuke rather then through him.

"Okay, I get it." Sasuke said finishing his cereal.

Sasuke went back upstairs brushed his teeth and fixed any part of his make-up that had been messed up. He looked at the clock, it read 7:05. He needed to get going. He gathered up all his things and headed out to the bus stop. Karin and Suigetsu were already there.

"Sasuke-kun!" Came an excited cry from Karin.

"Hey Karin." Sasuke lazily replied as he joined the small group of teens waiting for the bus.

Karin started to rummage around in her bag. _'Great another lunch.'_ Sasuke thought as he watched the girl. Karin instead pulled out a pack a cigarettes, and they were the brand he smoked.

"I figured you would be out by now, so I got these for you". Karin said handing him the box.

Sasuke was indeed out of cigarettes the last pack he had was a little less then half full when his brother found them and flushed them down the toilet. Itachi had told him that since he was not old enough to buy them he could not smoke them, even though Sasuke had been smoking since he was 13 and he was 16 now, he didn't see the point of Itachi taking the cigarettes away.

"Thank you, Karin you are a life saver." Sasuke said putting the box in his backpack, then giving Karin a quick hug.

"It was no problem, really." She said blushing.

Sasuke looked at his watch then down the street he didn't have time to smoke one before the school bus got here as he saw the yellow vehicle come up the street. He would just have to wait till after school to smoke. Today seemed to be looking good so far, he got a free pack of smokes and he would get to spend the day with Naruto. Sasuke walked onto bus when it arrived and made his way to his usual seat. Karin once again tried to sit by him and was rejected. "Naruto is going to sit here... we have a project to work on and I need to talk to him about it." He explained. Karin nodded, she didn't look happy about it, but she accepted what he said. When the bus came to pick up Naruto, Sasuke called the blonde over to sit with him.

Naruto took his seat and looked at Sasuke." Being nice to me today huh?" Naruto said.

"I can be nice it just takes some effort." Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled back at him and it made the raven melt, he loved Naruto's smile, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Sasuke had managed to have a nice conversation with Naruto all the way to school, he knew that they had to part ways after they got off the bus but he did have two classes with Naruto in them so he wouldn't have to go the whole day without him. Sasuke made his way to his locker and retrieved the appropriate books and made his way to class. The day seem to drag on more then usual it seemed that his fifth hour class could not come soon enough. He had been fine with chemistry since they had done an experiment in class, but now he was stuck in calculus, he had already finished the in class assignment and the nights homework. He decided to do his chem homework while he had the time. Mr. Umino walked around like he always did making sure no one cheated, he stopped at Sasuke's desk and looked at what the boy was working on.

"Sasuke that isn't this class's assignment." Mr. Umino whispered. Sasuke moved the paper he was working on and showed the teacher the finished class assignment." Okay then, work on tonight's homework." He said. Sasuke moved that paper to show the finished homework. "Fine, carry on." He said walking away. Sasuke smirked he felt he had one upped the teacher twice, and it felt good.

The class let out and he headed to his locker to put up his books since he would not be needing them for the rest of the day and replaced his Chemistry and Calculus books with his English and History books. He was now headed to his creative writing class it was an easy class he basically just wrote poetry or short stories depending on the assignment, and Sasuke had a lot of creative energy. He took his seat in the room and when the bell rang the teacher started talking about Shakespearean sonnets. Sasuke started to daydream about Naruto, about the time they'll have together after school. He started to think of ways he could figure out if Naruto was interested in men. He was cut short on his thoughts when he heard a voice ask him if he had a pencil they could borrow.

He looked at where the voice was coming from it was Ino, this girl almost always asked Sasuke for a pencil, he had figured out that she never ever really needed a pencil she just wanted an excuse to talk to him and it got annoying after giving her ten pencils, he had started only carrying one pencil to this class. "No, sorry Ino I don't, just brought the one to class." Sasuke said holding up his pencil. She smiled at him and walked away. Sasuke continued in his thoughts, after a few minutes he stopped he just could not figure out a way to casually bring up sexual orientation, so he worked on his sonnet. The bell signaling the end of the class rang and Sasuke rushed out the door only one more class before he was able to see Naruto. He walked to his next class which was piano and keyboarding. Sasuke didn't even know why he was in this class he had taken private Piano lessons since he was five, but Itachi had insisted he said that taking this class would keep his skills sharp and would allow him to stop paying for lessons that Sasuke sometimes skipped out on. He was in an advanced class so he wasn't being taught lessons he had already known, well most of the time.

The bell rang and he was finally relieved that he could get to see his cute little Naruto. As Sasuke got to the room he looked in to see some girl in his desk flirting with HIS Naruto. Sasuke's only thought was bitch gonna get smacked. Sasuke walked up to his desk and very rudely said "I don't know who you think you are, but that is my desk and I suggest you move before I make you move."

The girl looked over at who was talking to her and started to say something before she saw who it was that was standing next to her. Sasuke's eyes said death and she quickly moved across the room. Sasuke took his seat and looked at Naruto with a cheery expression. "Hey, how has your day been?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

"Okay, I guess. What was up with the crazy death glare at that girl?" Naruto replied.

"I really don't like it when people sit in my spot." Sasuke lied.

The only thing Naruto did was talk about the project the whole time, Sasuke knew that was what they were suppose to do, but he wanted Naruto to notice him say something about his hair or his clothes something to let him know that Naruto had any interest in him, but no such luck. Sasuke brought up that they would have to go to Naruto's to work on the project because Itachi was going to be out and didn't want him to have a guest while he wasn't there, Naruto agreed and continued working. The bell for lunch rang and the class rushed out the door.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you wanna have lunch with me?" Sasuke asked taking a hold of the blonde's arm.

"What?" Naruto said at him Blankly.

"Ichiraku is still open and its just down the street, I'll buy."

Naruto had not had Ichiraku in a long time and it was his favorite ramen place, in his travels he had never found a place that served better ramen. "Deal." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the ramen stand which was only a ten minute walk away or a 5 minute run as Naruto was too excited to walk. He ordered his favorite dish and sat at the counter as the cook prepared the dish. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and stared at the blonde with a dreamy look, Naruto just seemed to perfect to exist to him, maybe it was the time apart that has Sasuke like this, maybe it was just the blonde's simple nature that had him entranced. Whatever it was Sasuke didn't care.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw the weird look on his face. "You okay Sasuke, you look funny?" Naruto said as he took the bowl of noodles from the cook.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking." he said with a blush.

"About what?" Naruto said with a mouth full of noodles.

"None of your business, just stuff." Sasuke said his blush deepening.

Naruto shrugged it off and continued eating. He finished the bowl and thanked Sasuke for lunch. Sasuke paid the girl at the register and left with Naruto. He remembered the cigarettes in his bag and took them out. He tapped the box in his hand a few times to pack the tobacco and opened the box and put the cigarette in his mouth. He searched his bag for his lighter and lit the end. He smoked as they walked back to school.

"You smoke?" Naruto asked.

"Oh... yeah I guess." He answered looking at the cigarette he was holding, Sasuke felt mortified. _'What if Naruto hates smokers.'_ He thought to himself.

"I didn't know that, did you start after I got signed on?"

"Oh no. I've been smoking since I was thirteen, I just do it openly now since I look old enough to be able to smoke."

"Oh okay, cool... I guess. You know Sasuke I never know what to talk to you about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we just don't have that much in common, I mean I liked talking to you the other day at the lake, but most of the time its like talking to you is weird."

Sasuke felt awful, Naruto thought he was weird to talk to. The only thing going through his head was: DO NOT RETORT WITH SOMETHING MEAN! He was going to answer in a calm collected way.

"How do you think I feel trying to talk to a psycho like you." Sasuke said. _'WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU'_ he screamed at himself.

"You also do stuff like that." Naruto said looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I've just been this way for so long its hard to be nice to people." Sasuke said tossing away the cigarette.

The boys walked to class together and made their separate ways to their seats. Sasuke took a seat behind a painting easel that was facing away from Naruto and started to paint. The teacher came around to all the students to make sure they were all doing something art related. She stopped behind Sasuke and looked at his painting or rather what he had painted so far. "What a very romantic scene Sasuke." She said patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you Ms. Mitarashi." Sasuke said.

The bell ending the class had rang and he had to leave the cute blonde, but only for the next fifty minutes because they were going to be at Naruto's for the rest of the day. Sasuke started on his way to his English class he was on cloud nine he basically was going to spend the rest of the day with Naruto after this class. Sakura came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke, whats with the bright mood?" She asked.

"Oh just planning on having a really good day." He smiled.

"Oh really what do you have planned?"

"That my dear is a secret."

They both reached the room and took their seats. The lesson was boring and of course Mr. Sarutobi assigned an essay like always. Sasuke started on his rough draft which he had to turn in before class ended, so Mr. Sarutobi could place his corrections. He finished in thirty minutes, so he decided to draw in his sketch book till the end of class. He drew Naruto nude or at least mostly nude he covered to good parts with smoke he didn't want to under exaggerate or over exaggerate for that matter. The bell rang and Sasuke felt that he could not get out of the room fast enough. He put his English book up and figured he would need his history book for the project so he kept it in his bag.

He rushed out to the bus and waited for Naruto to show up. As soon as he saw Naruto he directed the boy to sit beside him. Sasuke was very excited he was going to be at Naruto's all day and he bet that Naruto's guardian would let them close the door. He was so jittery, and he felt that the bus driver was driving slow to keep him from Naruto.(He wasn't of course, why would the bus driver even care?) Finally they came to Naruto's Stop and Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him off the bus and towards the Uzumaki grounds.

"Sasuke, what is with the rush?" Naruto said practically being dragged.

"Oh sorry I just have to be home before eight and wanted to get as much work done as possible before I had to leave." He lied.

"Oh... Okay." Naruto said quickening to Sasuke's pace.

They reached Naruto's place and Sasuke let Naruto lead this time, since he didn't know where Naruto's room was in the large manor. Naruto lead Sasuke up some stairs to a small hallway with a window on one side that faced a painting of a blonde man and a red headed woman who Sasuke assumed was Naruto's parents. There was a single door at the end of the hall.

"That is my room." Naruto said as they walked toward the door.

From what Sasuke saw the lay out of Naruto's house was much different then his own. Instead of the double staircase that was at the at the entrance of his house there was a single staircase that widened at the bottom that lead to the upper level of the house. The architecture was very interesting indeed he had wondered who designed the house as he walked into Naruto's room. He looked around there was a new looking sofa with an acoustic guitar next to it and a huge television he looked over at the bed and kind of smirked he definitely wanted to see how comfortable it was, but that would have to wait he needed to know how Naruto felt about him first.

They worked on their project for three hours it was mostly done now they had all the information they needed only thing left was the presentation, lucky Naruto's TV was hooked up to a computer tower and had access to the internet which made looking things up very easy, he pretty much had a ninety-two inch computer screen. Itachi would never buy something so frivolous and its not like they couldn't afford it, he just didn't see the point and he supposed it made sense, neither of them watched TV he didn't even think they had a cable subscription, but then again they might have for the service people that lived in the manor.

"Hey you wanna take a brake it's a little after six." Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you like my music right?"

"Yeah."

"You want to hear a new song I wrote? Keep in mind it isn't about anyone in particular it just came to me while I was watching a movie." Naruto said picking up his guitar and making sure it was in tune.

"I would like that." Sasuke said calmly yet in his head he was throwing a party.

**So here we are**

**Back to the start again**

**Trying hard to wait till morning**

**Hey rise and shine**

**And open up your eyes **

**To give this world some color**

**Shine on diamond eyes**

**Separate the space**

**Between love and lies**

**And as days go by, the memories remain**

**I'll wait for you**

**And as days go by, the memories remain**

**I won't let go**

**These days remain the same**

**Pictures fade away**

**Please don't ever change**

**Please don't change your mind**

**No matter what they say**

**I'll always wait**

**And as days go by, the memories remain**

**I'll wait for you**

**And as days go by, the memories remain**

**I won't let go**

**These days remain the same**

**Pictures fade away**

**Please don't ever change**

**As you drift through my veins**

**Shine on, shine on diamond eyes**

**Shine on, shine on diamond eyes**

**Shine on, shine on diamond eyes**

**And as days go by, the memories remain**

**I'll wait for you**

Naruto stopped singing and looked at Sasuke. "So what do you think?" He asked. Sasuke simply pulled Naruto close to him and kissed him. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth and he started to relax into the kiss until Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, he was red faced and embarrassed. "I'm sorry I-I have to go, bye." He said as he ran out of the house. Naruto was so confused he didn't know what to do. He put his guitar up and started to pick up the papers on the floor. He noticed that Sasuke had left his bag and as Naruto picked it up a book fell out. He picked it up and started to flip through the pages it was a sketch book and Sasuke was very good. He had noticed that some of the drawings were of him, when he reached the last page he was blushing Sasuke had drawn him in many different ways, with clothes, without clothes, kissing Sasuke, on a bed with a pillow censoring his lower regions and a word bubble that had him saying: "come and get it". Naruto had just realized that Sasuke had a thing for him.

Naruto was trying to think back to anytime where Sasuke had been remotely nice to him that would show his feelings and he could not think of a single time the only real time Sasuke had been nice to him was recently, did these feelings occur after he had gotten famous and if they had how shallow could the guy get. Naruto started looking through the book again the drawings in the beginning looked like they were drawn with less skill and were dated almost four years the first lewd drawing of himself was dated around that time too. Sasuke had had this book for a long time. He wondered how Sasuke had not used all the pages yet, then as he looked through Sasuke's bag he found another sketch book this one had more current drawings in it and it was almost full and it had no pictures of Naruto in it. _' He must only draw special stuff in one of them.'_ he thought as looked through the books again. Naruto was wondering how he could tell Sasuke he knew without trying to confront him. He would worry about that later, his study partner was gone and he was free for the night so he relaxed.

Naruto awoke to the annoying buzz of the alarm and hit the snooze button. He woke up to the alarm again it read 6:45 am. He knew he had to wake up, but Naruto still wasn't used to waking up early in the mornings and he was not a morning person. He got dressed, ate quickly, brushed his teeth, grabbed what he needed for the day and left to his bus stop. Naruto took a deep breath as the bus opened its doors to let him on he saw Sasuke in his usual spot as they made eye contact Sasuke blushed and turned away. Naruto walked down the aisle and stopped at Sasuke's seat Karin had been sitting next to him. "You left your bag at my place, also I liked your drawings." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke's stuff over. Sasuke had nothing but a glare on his face. "All of your drawings" Naruto added putting emphasis on the "all". Sasuke's eyes went big and he blushed again. Naruto made his way to the back of the bus and he thought it was cute the way Sasuke blushed.

When the bus stopped at the school Naruto got off started towards the place where him and the other guys talked in the morning. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk" Sasuke said as Naruto looked at him. "Okay." Naruto replied following Sasuke to a deserted part of the school grounds.

"So now you know." Sasuke said.

"That you like to draw me nude, yeah now I know." Naruto replied.

"Listen dobe, you are going to forget what you saw and never talk about it again." Sasuke said pinning Naruto to the wall behind him.

"I wasn't going...to.." Naruto felt dizzy and his vision went black. Sasuke took notice of the odd sentence drop off.

"Naruto you okay?" Sasuke asked stepping back.

"I'm perfect now." Naruto replied.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's voice seemed to be different, darker, if voices could be dark. He looked into Naruto's and where he usually saw the crystal blue innocence of Naruto he saw a dark blue of someone else.

"Naruto, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Sasuke, you know what, I think we should act out some of your drawings." Naruto said a devilish grin on his face as he pulled Sasuke toward him by his hips. Naruto put his hand on the side of Sasuke's face an gently traced Sasuke's lips with his thumb. "What was it you had me say? Oh yeah, come and get it." Naruto roughly kissed Sasuke biting and nipping at his lips as he made the kiss more forceful he drew blood from Sasuke's lip.

Sasuke was completely taken back by the kiss he had wanted this so much, but something seemed wrong, like he wasn't kissing Naruto at all and this kiss hurt. Sasuke winced as the blonde bit his lip. He tasted the metallic liquid as it started to flow from his lip. He pushed Naruto off of himself and took a step back. "What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke said wiping his lip.

"Please call me Kyuubi." He smiled.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on but he remembered when Naruto had first gotten out of the mental ward, how he beat up a bunch of kid and demanded they called him Kyuubi. Sasuke, being the bright guy he is put two and two together, Naruto had multiple personality disorder.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter remember to review I love you guys that do, I read for those of you that don't review i love you too, but to a much lesser extent. Anyways much love ~Zaseeo**


End file.
